


Un'altra vita

by GotUpLate



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy, M/M, Università per Fabrì, le ship che ti conquistano, post-maturità per Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotUpLate/pseuds/GotUpLate
Summary: Fabrizio era in bagno a lavarsi le mani, quando Ermal uscì dal bagno di fianco.<< Ehy, ciao Fabrì >> gli fece questo con una voce un po’ strascicata.<< Ma sei ubriaco? >> rispose trattenendo una risatina. Nell’ultima mezz’ora lo aveva perso un po’ di vista, ma ogni volta che lo aveva incrociato qualcuno gli aveva messo qualcosa di nuovo da bere in mano.<< No no, sono sobrisssssimo!  Guarda! >> esclamò  di rimando, mantenendosi in equilibrio su di una gamba e iniziando a toccarsi il naso prima con un indice e poi con l’altro velocemente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buongiorno! E se vi dicessi che ho scritto anche una teen!AU (è così il tag vero?) ? Questi due mi ispirano troppo!  
> Continuerò...?  
> Forse sì, forse no,  
> dipende se mi viene qualcosa in mente o no  
> (fine dello sclero)  
> Mai scritta una fanfic in alterternative universe prima, spero non sia venuta un pastrocchio! Buona lettura!

Fabrizio era in bagno a lavarsi le mani, quando Ermal uscì dal bagno di fianco.  
  
<< Ehy, ciao Fabrì >> gli fece questo con una voce un po’ strascicata.  
  
<< Ma sei ubriaco? >> rispose trattenendo una risatina. Nell’ultima mezz’ora lo aveva perso un po’ di vista, ma ogni volta che lo aveva incrociato qualcuno gli aveva messo qualcosa di nuovo da bere in mano.  
  
<< No no, sono sobrisssssimo! Guarda! >> esclamò di rimando, mantenendosi in equilibrio su di una gamba e iniziando a toccarsi il naso prima con un indice e poi con l’altro velocemente.  
  
<< Lo vedo >> rispose il romano fra le risate. Anche lui si sentiva un po’ alticcio, ma così tanto. In realtà Fabrizio non credeva che l’altro avesse bevuto troppo di più di lui, ma, probabilmente, gracilino e abbastanza disabituato all’alcool com’era, l’amico doveva aver accusato di più. << Senti, io stavo per andare a casa, che dici, vieni da me, ti ospito per la notte? Almeno siamo sicuri che arrivi sano e salvo in un letto >>. I due si conoscevano ormai da qualche mese: Ermal un ragazzo di diciannove anni che aveva da poco fatto la maturità, passandola a pieni voti, e Fabrizio, studente romano fuorisede a Milano, al terzo anno – fuoricorso - di scienze politiche. Un loro amico in comune li aveva presentati, creando un allegro gruppo per le uscite.  
  
<< Sì sì, vengo a letto, cioè a casa con te >>. Fabrizio perse un battito, ma la sua ragione gli impose di attribuire il lapsus ad una scarsa capacità di espressione dovuta all’alcool, corretta dall’amico stesso non appena colto il doppio senso delle proprie parole.  
  
Dopo aver salutato il gruppo di amici con cui erano usciti a bere quella sera ed aver mandato un messaggio alla mamma del più giovane per avvisarla, si diressero verso casa del romano. Sulla via del ritorno, risero e scherzarono come sempre, con Fabrizio che sorreggeva l’altro, troppo brillo per camminare dritto da solo. Ad un certo punto, in una piazza, incrociarono un gruppetto di ragazzi che ballavano sulle note della musica proveniente dalla radio accesa della macchina di uno di loro, le portiere aperte per far uscire meglio il suono. Ermal prese il romano per le mani, trascinandolo a ballare con loro. Nonostante le sue prime rimostranze, Fabrizio dovette ammettere che fu bello sfogarsi un po’ nel ballo: gli ultimi giorni erano stati uno stress continuo, ma la sessione estiva, anche se non era ancora finita, prospettava almeno qualche giorno di pausa, dato il buon esito dell’esame della mattina. Era bello lasciarsi un po’ andare e poi… e poi con Ermal tutto era bello. Quando salutarono i ragazzi per riprendere la loro strada, oramai la musica era rimasta loro in testa, quindi cantarono pezzi di canzoni a caso, come venivano loro in mente, mezzi abbracciati per sostenersi l’un l’altro. Ormai Fabrizio non faceva più neanche caso a dove Ermal mettesse le mani o a dove lui mettesse le proprie, tanto si sentiva a proprio agio con quel contatto.  
  
Entrati in stanza, depositò Ermal, che oramai portava praticamente di peso, sul letto. Mentre lo faceva stendere, questo cercò di trascinarlo sul letto con sé, tirandoselo dietro per la giacca.  
  
<< Ma che fai? >> gli chiese Fabrizio ridendo. Anche Ermal ridacchiava, ancora appeso alla sua giacca. Iniziò a fargli il solletico sui fianchi, mentre Fabrizio cercava di difendersi come poteva fra le risa di entrambi. Piano piano però queste si esaurirono e i due rimasero in silenzio, a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, a guardarsi negli occhi con un sorriso stampato in faccia. Il romano si ritrovò a pensare a quanto bello fosse quello del più piccolo: un sorriso assolutamente disarmante, che ti trapassava da parte a parte. Il primo a riprendersi da quel tempo sospeso, tuttavia, fu proprio Fabrizio, che si distanziò rialzandosi e si avviò verso il bagno.  
  
<< Fabrì >> lo chiamò.  
  
<< Mm >> mugolò questo in risposta, girandosi. Ermal si stava nel frattempo mettendo seduto sul bordo del letto.  
  
<< Ma lo sai che sei proprio bello? >> Fabrizio trattenne il respiro e, sentendosi avvampare, si coprì gli occhi con una mano, mentre emetteva una risatina nervosa.  
  
<< Cosa ridi? E’ vero! >> Mentre aveva gli occhi ancora coperti, si sentì tirare per il bordo della giacca e, opponendo una scarsa resistenza, si lasciò trascinare verso il letto dal riccio. Quando gli fu di fronte, Ermal lasciò la mano dov’era, aggrappata al bordo della sua giacca e lo guadò con un sorriso beato stampato sulla faccia, la testa reclinata all’indietro per incrociare il suo sguardo. Fabrizio non riuscì a non sorridere di rimando.  
  
<< Grazie. Anche tu sei bello, Ermal >>. Questo scosse la testa: << No, no, io non sono niente di che, tu, invece, sì. Sei proprio bello Fabrì, sia fisicamente che dentro: sei una persona fantastica, davvero speciale. Lo so che non te lo dico mai, ma lo penso. Io a confronto…>>. Si passò una mano sugli occhi, con la testa rivolta in basso. Fabrizio si adombrò: evidentemente Ermal non si vedeva come lo vedeva lui. Si inginocchiò di fronte a lui: << Cespugliè, ma che stai a di’? Tu sei una persona eccezionale! E io ero serio quando dicevo che sei bello! >>. Questo però continuava a non guardarlo negli occhi, lo sguardo fisso sui suoi tatuaggi, di cui iniziò a tracciare pigramente il contorno con un dito, senza dire una parola. Quando gli sentì tirare su col naso, come se dovesse piangere, il romano non poté resistere un secondo di più: gli tirò su il mento con una mano. <> Ehy <> gli disse con il tono più dolce che riuscì a trovare. Quando Ermal sollevò lo sguardo, aveva effettivamente gli occhi lucidi.  
  
<< Fabrì >> disse con una voce rotta, che sembrava quasi disperata << io ti voglio >>. Fabrizio strabuzzò gli occhi, duemila pensieri gli affollarono la testa in un secondo: gli passarono davanti tutti gli abbracci, tutte le volte che avevano cercato un contatto, le emozioni condivise, tutte quelle sensazioni , e come lui avesse sempre cercato di convincersi che fossero solo frutto di un sincero affetto per un caro amico, pur sapendo che erano di più. Gli passarono davanti anche tutte le difficoltà che la situazione prospettava, l’imbarazzo con gli amici, con il mondo, ma, miracolosamente, la paura che sentiva in maniera praticamente costante nella sua vita sembrava aver deciso di dargli una tregua quella sera, perché tutto quello che riusciva a sentire era una enorme felicità. Oppure era Ermal che spazzava via ogni sua ansia, ogni sua paura con un sorriso. Probabilmente quei secondi sembrarono troppi al più piccolo, troppi per una risposta positiva.  
  
<< Io… Io lo so che tu non mi vuoi… che sei troppo per me >> iniziò a singhiozzare <> Io...lo...so <> . Le parole gli uscivano fra un singhiozzò e l’altro, mentre grossi lacrime gli rigavano le guance.  
  
<< No, no, ma che stai a di’!? >> Fabrizio scattò in avanti con le mani, portandole al viso dell’altro e asciugandogli con i pollici le lacrime. << Ermal tu mi piaci, mi piaci tantissimo! >> gli disse tenendogli il viso fra le mani, con presa salda, ma dolce.  
  
<< Ma tu non è che mi piaci, Fabrì! Io… credo di essermi proprio innamorato di te! >> Oramai singhiozzava senza controllo e il petto, scosso da profondi singhiozzi, si alzava e si abbassava velocemente. Fabrizio provò una enorme tenerezza per il riccio: faceva tanto lo spavaldo, ed ora eccolo lì, che piangeva come un bambino mentre gli diceva di essersi innamorato di lui. Quelle rare volte che Fabrizio aveva osato essere così coraggioso da dipingersi la scena, aveva sempre messo sé nel posto che ora occupava Ermal, per cui pensava di capire abbastanza bene cosa questo provasse in quel momento, le sue paure e le sue insicurezze, e di quali parole di rassicurazione avesse bisogno.  
  
<< Ermal >> iniziò con voce ferma << tu non mi ascolti >>. Questo continuava a non guardarlo negli occhi, Fabrizio dovette indirizzargli il viso con le mani: credeva davvero, davvero, che lui lo avrebbe respinto! E pensare che Fabrizio temeva di essersi tradito certe volte e di aver lasciato trapelare quello che provava ogni volta che Ermal lo toccava o semplicemente si avvicinava a lui e gli parlava. << Tu per me non sei più solo un amico da tempo! Io me so’ decisamente innamorato di te! >>.  
  
I singhiozzi del più giovane si arrestarono di colpo, i suoi occhi, ancora gonfi e lucidi per il pianto, si incastrarono con i suoi, grossi lacrimoni ancora gli rigavano le guance. Lo guardava in silenzio, con un’espressione stupita dipinta sul volto, mentre Fabrizio gli sorrideva dolcemente. << Tu…? >> domandò timido. << Eh sì >> rispose il più grande. Quando anche le labbra del più piccolo si aprirono in un sorriso, il romano capì che finalmente le sue parole erano state processate. Prese le mani del riccio fra le sue e, lentamente, si avvicinò a lui con il viso. Quando le proprie labbra toccarono le sue, poté sentire l’impennata del cuore di Ermal attraverso la pelle sottile del polso, e non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere contro le sue labbra. Volendo approfondire il bacio, iniziò a passargli la lingua sul labbro inferiore, in una tacita richiesta di consenso; quando Ermal dischiuse le labbra, Fabrizio sentì 200 farfalle fare la hola nel suo stomaco. Sentiva le guance dell'altro, ancora umide di lacrime, bagnargli le sue, mentre le loro bocche si esploravano a vicenda. Portò quindi una delle due mani sulla guancia del più piccolo, accarezzandogliela dolcemente e cancellando così le ultime vestigia del pianto; dopo poco, la portò alla nuca dell’altro, all’attaccatura dei capelli, fra cui affondò le dita. Il più giovane invece restava immobile – come se avesse paura di rompere la bolla di felicità che si era venuta a creare fra loro - , ma si faceva fare tutto, e Fabrizio ebbe l’impressione che si sarebbe veramente fatto fare di tutto quella sera, ebbro com’era di felicità – e anche di birra -, ma decise che si sarebbero fermati lì: voleva che le cose davvero importanti succedessero quando entrambi erano nel pieno delle loro facoltà e, per quanto dovesse ringraziare l’alcool, senza cui probabilmente non avrebbero mai avuto il coraggio di buttarsi, ciò non toglieva che non fosse il caso di affrettare troppo le cose, e rischiare così di non ricordare la mattina dopo un momento che entrambi, era sicuro, avrebbero invece voluto ricordare. Presa questa decisione, a malincuore, si staccò dall'altro, che lo guardò con una punta di paura negli occhi.  
  
<< Ascolta >> gli disse, prendendogli nuovamente il viso fra le mani << abbiamo bevuto entrambi: per stasera, fermiamoci qui, che già non so se ce ricorderemo il nostro primo bacio, almeno il resto me lo vorrei ricorda’ poi, tu che dici? >> Ermal sorrise raggiante. << Hai ragione! >> assentì.  
  
<< Bene, allora adesso ci prepariamo per la notte, a te do una mano io e poi dormiamo. Domani mattina riprendiamo il discorso da dove ci siamo interrotti stasera. Non te preoccupa’: ora che t’ho fra le mani, non te lascio più >>. Fabrizio stava ormai parlando senza filtri, tanto che senso aveva fare i forti adesso? Ermal, in tutta risposta, gli prese una mano, che era posizionata sulla sua guancia, e se la portò alla bocca, baciandogli il palmo, sotto gli occhi di un Fabrizio decisamente adorante.  
  
<< Dovremmo farci un appunto per domani mattina con scritto quello che è successo, sai, per sicurezza >>. Fabrizio sorrise di tenerezza per quel rimasuglio di insicurezza che ancora impastava i suoi pensieri. << Va bene >> acconsentì.  
  
Una volta pronti per la notte e scritto l’appunto per la mattina dopo, i due si accoccolarono l’uno di fianco all’altro nel letto, stretti in un abbraccio, e così si addormentarono.  
  
  
La mattina seguente, Ermal si svegliò fra le braccia di Fabrizio, brevi flash della sera precedente gli balenavano in testa in rapida successione. Il primo istinto fu quello di allontanarsi dal moro, ma poi pensò che si stava così bene in quell’abbraccio… Finì quindi per accoccolarsi meglio all’altro, godendosi la sua vicinanza – nonostante ci fossero circa 400 gradi nella stanza – mentre cercava di ricostruire quanto poteva della sera prima.  
  
<< Buongiorno Bell’Addormentato, dormito bene? >> gli chiese sorridendo l’altro. A quelle parole, Ermal, che non si era reso conto che l’altro fosse già sveglio, fece per allontanarsi imbarazzato, mormorando delle scuse, ma il romano lo trattenne nel suo abbraccio.  
  
<< Ehy, tutto bene >> lo rassicurò, << Ti ricordi qualcosa di ieri sera? >> Il riccio scosse la testa: << solo brevi flash >>. Fabrizio temeva un po’ quel momento e, da quando era sveglio, non aveva fatto altro che immaginarlo ancora e ancora nella propria testa, vagliando tutti i possibili scenari. Non che dubitasse della sincerità dei sentimenti dell’altro, ma il più grande aveva paura che, a mente lucida, le difficoltà e l’imbarazzo vincessero il desiderio di stare con lui nella bilancia degli interessi.  
  
<< Ecco tieni, leggi. Questo l’hai scritto tu ieri sera, avevi paura di scordarti >>. Ermal prese il foglio dalle sue mani e lo lesse, con gli occhi dell’altro puntati addosso nel vano tentativo di leggere attraverso le espressioni del volto i pensieri che gli affollavano la testa. Il romano sentiva il battito a 3000, se l’altro non si fosse spicciato a leggere quell’appunto, probabilmente gli sarebbe venuto un infarto. A fine lettura, il più piccolo sembrava tristissimo, Fabrizio già sentiva le viscere contorcersi dal dolore e si preparava alla botta. Ermal mise giù il foglio e guardò l’altro.  
  
<< Non ci credo che non mi ricordo il nostro primo bacio >> dichiarò affranto. Il romano guadagnò dieci anni di vita: se quello era il suo cruccio principale, si poteva risolvere facilmente.  
  
<< Vie’ qua, che rimediamo subito >> e se lo tirò addosso per la maglietta senza troppe cerimonie, suscitando un risolino emozionato nell’altro, e gli dette uno dei baci più dolci di cui fosse capace. Rimasero lì per un po’, a godere della tenerezza dell’altro fra le leggere coperte estive.  
  
<< Che dici, oggi rimani da me? Facciamo festa dallo studio? >> gli propose il romano, tenendogli ancora il viso tra le mani. Il più giovane assentì con un timido sorriso.  
  
<< Avviso mamma >> disse alzandosi per prendere il telefono; doveva anche andare in bagno, che la vescica gli stava scoppiando già da un po’, ma non aveva trovato la forza per allontanarsi dalle braccia di Fabrizio. Prima di avviarsi verso il bagno, gettò un’ultima occhiata al romano, che lo guardava sorridente dal letto: quella aveva tutte le premesse per diventare decisamente un’ottima estate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora Ermal si stava preparando, con una cura maniacale, per l’uscita di quella sera: sarebbero andati a mangiare una pizza fuori. Per quanto potesse essere banale come prospettiva di serata, il ragazzo era emozionatissimo – e nervosissimo: quello sarebbe stato il loro primo appuntamento ufficiale. Quando era sul punto di notare nel suo riflesso un’altra microscopica imperfezione, il campanello suonò, salvando la più volte martoriata camicia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve! Come al solito, se vi va di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi fa piacere! :)

Alla fine il giorno precedente i due avevano optato per una giornata al parco. Al solo ricordo le labbra di Ermal ancora si curvavano in un sorriso: era stata una giornata bellissima. Sotto l’ombra di un albero, lui e Fabrizio avevano parlato per ore, raccontandosi di tutto: Fabrizio gli aveva raccontato di Roma, della sua famiglia, del perché avesse deciso di trasferirsi a Milano per studiare, nonostante sapesse che avrebbe sentito molto la mancanza di casa; con la testa appoggiata sul grembo del più grande, Ermal gli aveva parlato dei suoi progetti e dei suoi sogni. Della sua famiglia, invece, Fabrizio sapeva già tutto: una sera, circa un mese prima, ad un certo punto i due erano rimasti soli, seduti vicino al locale in cui stavano passando la serata con il gruppo ed avevano iniziato a parlare. La confidenza era cresciuta nei mesi, così che Ermal aveva sentito l’impulso di confidarsi con Fabrizio riguardo suo padre e le motivazioni che li avevano spinti a lasciare l’Albania. Ermal non aveva buttato lì la cosa come faceva di solito, fingendo di dare per scontato che il suo interlocutore lo sapesse già, così da scoraggiare domande e non dilungarsi troppo sull’argomento: il suo era stato proprio un raccontare, non solo i fatti, ma anche le emozioni che lo avevano animato allora ed in quel momento al ricordo di quegli avvenimenti, aveva voluto mettere l’altro a parte di una porzione del suo passato che, per quanto gli pesasse ammetterlo, aveva inciso su di lui come persona. Il romano lo aveva ascoltato attentamente, in assoluto silenzio, un lieve cipiglio a contrargli la fronte, poi, sempre in silenzio, lo aveva abbracciato, stringendolo a sé per diversi minuti, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava la schiena e con l’altra imprimeva una lieve pressione dietro il collo di Ermal, così da tenerselo vicino – come se questo avesse avuto la benché minima intenzione di abbandonare quell’abbraccio. Il più piccolo si era goduto quella tenerezza, con le viscere aggrovigliate dall’emozione. Era in quel momento che aveva capito di essere innamorato di Fabrizio. Ora Ermal si stava preparando, con una cura maniacale, per l’uscita di quella sera: sarebbero andati a mangiare una pizza fuori. Per quanto potesse essere banale come prospettiva di serata, il ragazzo era emozionatissimo – e nervosissimo: quello sarebbe stato il loro primo appuntamento ufficiale. Quando era sul punto di notare nel suo riflesso un’altra microscopica imperfezione, il campanello suonò, salvando la più volte martoriata camicia. Quando arrivò, sua mamma doveva aver appena aperto a Fabrizio; i due stavano parlando nell’ingresso. Entrambi sembravano a proprio agio – per fortuna, aggiunse Ermal mentalmente. Sua madre, ovviamente, sapeva già da tempo che lui aveva una cotta colossale per Fabrizio, ma temeva lo stesso quell’incontro. Avvicinandosi notò che Fabrizio era in una strana posizione: teneva una mano dietro la schiena. Sul momento, tuttavia, non fece eccessivamente caso alla cosa. Notò invece quanto l’altro fosse bello; lo era anche solo con indosso una t-shirt sdrucita e un paio di jeans strappati, ma quella sera con i pantaloni neri, la maglietta marrone chiaro e la giacca era da togliere il fiato. Inaspettatamente, Ermal sentì la bocca farsi secca.  
  
<< Eccolo il nostro Ermal! >> annunciò sua madre.  
  
Fabrizio gli sorrise raggiante e… gli porse il fiore che teneva nascosto dietro la schiena. << E’ un garofano viola >> annunciò un po’ imbarazzato << sono stato indeciso col il giglio viola, ma alla fine questo mi è sembrato più adatto a te… spero ti piaccia >>. Ermal si sentì le guance avvampare, mentre boccheggiava come un pesce. Non si aspettava minimamente un simile gesto dal romano, anche se, imparando a conoscerlo, questo si era rivelato molto diverso da quello che la sua apparenza suggeriva: tanto sembrava il cattivo ragazzo a colpo d’occhio, quanto si rivela essere un ragazzo gentile e sensibile ad una conoscenza più approfondita. << Grazie >> mormorò con lo sguardo basso, prendendo il fiore che l’altro gli porgeva e lanciando rapide occhiate di sottecchi a Fabrizio. << E’ bellissimo >> disse poi guardando il garofano tra le proprie mani. Quel colore era fantastico, quella particolare sfumatura di viola, tendente al rosa antico o al lilla… si chiese come mai l’altro avesse scelto proprio quel colore, evidentemente lui a Fabrizio doveva sapere di quel viola. Sua mamma, nel frattempo, aveva guardato compiaciuta quella tenera scenetta.  
  
<< So che se venuto a prenderlo con una enjoy* >> disse rivolta al romano. << Mi raccomando, Fabrizio, riportamelo tutto intero >> aggiunse poi con un occhiolino. << Certo signora! >>  
  
***  
  
La cena era andata splendidamente: il tempo era volato, come sempre quand’era con Fabrizio. Quando, mentre aspettavano il dolce, Fabrizio aveva preso la sua mano sopra il tavolo, stringendola fra le sue, Ermal aveva sentito quella ormai familiare sensazione di farfalle nello stomaco. Prima di provarlo, aveva sempre pensato fosse una di quelle leggende metropolitane o stereotipi da romanzo rosa, poi aveva conosciuto Fabrizio. In risposta a quel gesto così dolce, il più piccolo non poté trattenere un sorriso, che gli premeva per uscire sulle labbra.  
  
<< Sei proprio bello quando sorridi sai? Sei… Disarmante** >> concluse con un mezzo sospiro. Ermal sentì le guance andargli a fuoco – di nuovo.  
  
<< Grazie >> mormorò con un sorriso. << Pure tu non sei male dai >> aggiunse poi con una linguaccia, provocando le risa dell’altro. Che Fabrizio sapesse di essere considerato un bel ragazzo da Ermal, quest’ultimo era perfettamente consapevole, essendosi ricordato l’imbarazzantissima scena di due sere prima, in cui glielo diceva fra i singhiozzi.  
  
<< Ciao Ermal! >> Un suo ex professore del liceo si stava avvicinando al tavolo sorridendo: << Buonasera professore! >> lo salutò. Il suo primo impulso, fu quello di lasciare la mano di Fabrizio imbarazzato, ma, quando il romano fece per lasciargli la mano, Ermal si scoprì stranamente sicuro nel mantenere salda la presa, non in modo tale da costringere l’altro, ma così che sapesse che lui non si vergognava assolutamente a mostrare di non essere lì in qualità di amici. Il romano, dall’altro lato, fu immensamente sollevato dal sentire che il più piccolo non accennava a mollare la presa e si rilassò, mentre lo guardava parlare. Sapeva essere una reazione eccessiva e forse anche un po’ sdolcinata, ma si sentiva fiero della tranquillità e della sicurezza con cui l’altro aveva affrontato la situazione. Un gesto che dall’esterno poteva sembrare così banale aveva invece costituito per il romano l’ennesima conferma dei sentimenti dell’altro, ma anche dei propri: Ermal era l’unica persona al mondo in quel frangente della sua vita a far passare in secondo piano tutte le sue paure, a farlo sentire in pace.  
  
Nessuno dei due voleva ancora andare a casa, per cui optarono per una birra da asporto e quattro passi in centro. Ad un certo punto, svoltarono in un vicolo poco illuminato.  
<< Fa venire i brividi questo posto >> commentò il romano con un brivido sulla pelle.  
  
Ermal iniziò a fare il verso dei fantasmi, con l’ovvio intento di prendere in giro il più grande.  
  
<< Ah – ah, ma che simpatico! >> rispose l’altro con finta stizza.  
  
<< Beh… >> cominciò il più giovane, avvicinandosi con fare ammiccante. << Diciamo allora che ti proteggo io >> gli soffiò poi a fior di labbra, una volta intrappolato l’altro fra il suo corpo ed una parete.  
  
<< Ah sì? >> rispose questo sullo stesso tono, piacevolmente sorpreso dallo spirito di iniziativa dimostrata dal riccio, << adesso sono molto più tranquillo in effetti >> aggiunse poi con voce roca, reggendogli il gioco. I loro respiri ormai si mescolavano.  
Quando le loro labbra si toccarono, il tempo per Ermal si fermò: tutto quello che avvertiva, tutto quello che esisteva per lui in quel momento erano loro due. Le labbra di Fabrizio erano morbide e la sua bocca sapeva di buono – anche se, di che cosa sapesse esattamente, Ermal non lo avrebbe saputo dire. Quando interruppero il bacio, il più giovane affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo di Fabrizio, respirando a fondo il suo profumo.  
  
<< Mi piace il tuo dopobarba >>  
  
<< Solo quello? >> lo provocò l’altro.  
  
<< Nah, un pochino anche tu >>  
  
<< Ah! Un pochino eh?! >> Il romano allontanò lievemente il viso, rivolgendogli un’espressione fintamente sconvolta.  
  
<< Tanto anche tu >> gli sussurrò quindi il più piccolo dandogliela vinta ed avvicinandosi di nuovo per un altro bacio. Questo fu più languido del precedente, mentre le loro mani vagavano senza fretta sulle loro schiene. Ermal notò che Fabrizio era una sorta di termosifone acceso: sarebbe stato in grado di scongelare la calotta polare da solo praticamente. Ecco dove finiva tutto quello che si mangiava, in riscaldamento.  
  
<< E’ tardi piccolé, dovrei riportarti a casa >> disse Fabrizio, staccandosi malvolentieri dal più giovane.  
  
<< Mm, se sei proprio così impaziente di liberarti di me >> lo aveva detto con tono abbastanza scherzoso, ma doveva ammettere che quello slancio di responsabilità da parte del più grande lo aveva urtato parecchio: che gliene fregava in quel momento a lui, se Ermal stesso non era preoccupato di fare troppo tardi! La verità era, dovette ammettere a sé stesso, che ancora un po’ di insicurezza ce l’aveva e, nonostante l’altro sembrasse preso almeno quanto lui, questa solerzia nel riportarlo a casa lo aveva un po’ turbato. In tutta risposta – neanche avesse letto i suoi pensieri, il romano lo abbracciò stretto, tuffando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e mandando così in frantumi tutte le sue paranoie.  
  
<< Hey Fabrì, guarda che scherzavo >> gli sussurrò Ermal all’orecchio. Come unica risposta, questo gli dette un rapido bacio sul collo e poi tornò ad affondare il viso fra la sua spalla ed il suo collo. Il più piccolo sentiva la testa incredibilmente leggera, libera da problemi e preoccupazioni; realizzò che fra le sue braccia si sentiva a casa. Beandosi di quella sensazione, cercò di godersi a pieno il calore del corpo dell’altro premuto contro il proprio, nonostante Milano a giugno non fosse esattamente fresca. Restarono così per qualche minuto, godendosi quella loro bolla ferma nel tempo. Dopo un po’, però, il più giovane, dovette arrendersi alla vocina della propria coscienza, che stava iniziando a fargli notare prepotentemente l’ora.  
  
<< Hey romano, ti sei addormentato? >>  
  
Ridendo, l’altro si staccò da lui.  
  
<< Dobbiamo andare, temo >> ammise triste. << Ma domani ci vediamo, no? >> Si sentiva stranamente impacciato in quella relazione, e pensare che di solito era sempre stato un ottimo oratore e un fantastico paraculo all’occorrenza. Ma forse, ammise, la differenza era che quella non poteva considerarla una situazione fra tante, una in cui il punto fosse uscirne illesi e in cui quindi, se serviva, poteva usare un copione già bello e fatto, no, a Fabrizio teneva davvero, per questo le paranoie erano più numerose, ma sempre per questo voleva anche affrontarle: sentiva il bisogno di essere autentico con lui, vero come lo si è solo con la propria famiglia o con gli amici più stretti, e voleva che anche l’altro si sentisse così a proprio agio da esserlo a sua volta, anche se scoprirsi così con qualcuno fa paura, anche se così sai di dargli le armi per farti del male, se solo vorrà. Che storia è se non permetti all’altro di conoscerti veramente, spogliato da tutti quei filtri e da tutte quelle maschere che sei obbligato ogni giorno a portare per sopravvivere nel mondo? Se non sei pronto a fare quel tuffo nel vuoto, non puoi dirti veramente innamorato, almeno secondo Ermal.  
  
Fabrizio gli sorrise. << Certo ricciolé. Senti, mo’ te faccio ‘na proposta, ma se non vuoi fa niente, ok? Nun te spaventa’! >> Fabrizio si prese qualche secondo per soppesare le parole: temeva fosse una proposta un po’ avventata, che faceva scattare la loro relazione di un balzo in avanti che l’altro potesse ritenere eccessivamente presto per fare. << M’hai detto che tua mamma e i tuoi fratelli vanno a Bari ‘sto weekend, no? Beh, pure il mio coinquilino non ce sta e quindi mi chiedevo… se volessi veni’ a passare il fine settimana da me, ecco >>. Il cuore di Ermal fece una capriola: gli sembrò di esplodere dalla gioia. Annuì con veemenza, sorridendo al romano.  
  
<< Sì? >> domandò l’altro, sorridendo di rimando.  
  
<< Sì! >> ripeté Ermal, mentre Fabrizio gli prendeva le mani fra le sue.  
  
<< Sarà un bel weekend, vedrai! Il mio coinquilino parte domani mattina. Io il giorno c’ho da studia’, ma dalla sera so tutto tuo, se non c’hai già piani per il venerdì sera, s’intende >>.  
  
<< No, no >> si affrettò a dire il più giovane << posso venire da domani sera >>. Si sentiva felice come un bambino che crede di aver appena visto il vero Babbo Natale. Avrebbe assolutamente dovuto trovare un modo per tenersi occupato durante il giorno successivo o la trepidazione dell’attesa per la sera lo avrebbe fatto esplodere.  
  
<< Bene >> concluse l’altro << allora il nostro weekend parte da domani >> e sancì il patto con un ultimo bacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * In alcune grandi città c'è la possibilità di utilizzare le Enjoy: si paga tramite app, usi la macchina finchè ti serve e poi la lasci parcheggiata.  
> ** E' stata una mia amica a farmi notare per la prima volta la cosa e, in effetti, ha proprio ragione!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre fuori si sentivano di tanto in tanto i rumori di un classico venerdì sera, Ermal e Fabrizio sedevano accoccolati sul divano del romano, guardando un film. Fabrizio, un braccio intorno alle spalle del più giovane, stava provando a concentrarsi sull’accozzaglia di parole e colori che fuoriuscivano dalla tv, ma la sua mente, concentrata su tutt’altro, non riusciva a concentrarsi su quel semplice compito. Il suo cervello era completamente preso dal trasmettergli ogni sensazione che avesse come causa Ermal: il ritmo del suo respiro, il lento alzarsi ed abbassarsi delle sue spalle sotto il suo braccio, la sensazione del calore della sua pelle che, attraverso la T-shirt, arrivava al lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto e postato! potrà quindi essere soggento a qualche revisione nei giorni a venire, se mi rendo conto che è scritto in turco ottomano anzichè in italiano!

Mentre fuori si sentivano di tanto in tanto i rumori di un classico venerdì sera, Ermal e Fabrizio sedevano accoccolati sul divano del romano, guardando un film. Fabrizio, un braccio intorno alle spalle del più giovane, stava provando a concentrarsi sull’accozzaglia di parole e colori che fuoriuscivano dalla tv, ma la sua mente, concentrata su tutt’altro, non riusciva a focalizzarsi su quel semplice compito. Il suo cervello era completamente preso dal trasmettergli ogni sensazione che avesse come causa Ermal: il ritmo del suo respiro, il lento alzarsi ed abbassarsi delle sue spalle sotto il suo braccio, la sensazione del calore della sua pelle che, attraverso la T-shirt, arrivava a lui. Nel corso di una mezz’ora, il tempo peggiorò notevolmente, sfociando in un temporale estivo. Le temperature si erano di conseguenza abbassate e dalla finestra aperta entrava ora un vento piuttosto fresco.  
  
<< Fabrì… Ho freddo >> mugugnò Ermal, stringendoglisi addosso ancora di più sul divano. Il romano fece per alzarsi e andare a chiudere la finestra, ma il più piccolo si oppose col peso del suo corpo a quel movimento, trattenendolo vicino a sé. Ohh. Un lampo di consapevolezza attraversò la mente del romano: Ermal non voleva ripararsi dal freddo, voleva le sue attenzioni. Con un movimento fluido, Fabrizio spostò allora la propria mano dalla spalla al collo del più piccolo, come in una lenta carezza, e iniziò quindi a giocare con i capelli alla base del collo di Ermal, massaggiandoglielo dolcemente. L’azione ebbe l’effetto sperato, perché il più piccolo mugolò di piacere e si strinse ancora di più a lui. Dopo pochi minuti passati così, Fabrizio avvertì il volto di Ermal sollevarsi dal suo petto, dov’era stato poggiato fino a quel momento. Quando abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui, il più piccolo lo stava guardando con profondi occhi liquidi. Lentamente, questo si avvicinò a lui e, posata una mano sulla sua guancia ispida, lo baciò dolcemente. Le farfalle nello stomaco di Fabrizio tornarono nuovamente a farsi sentire, ricordandogli di nuovo quanto fosse contento di essersi offerto di ospitare a dormire un Ermal un po’ brillo qualche sera prima. Mentre quel bacio languido continuava, senza neanche accorgersene, si mossero in sincrono sul divano: Fabrizio si posizionò sotto, semi- disteso, con la schiena contro un bracciolo, ed Ermal praticamente spalmato sopra di lui. Il romano sentiva il calore del corpo dell’altro a contatto con il proprio, mentre assaporava le sue labbra morbide. Quando Ermal infilò una mano sotto la sua maglietta, accarezzando la sua pelle nuda, si accorse di avere improvvisamente molto, troppo caldo, mentre i boxer ed i pantaloncini da basket diventavano stranamente più stretti. Iniziò quindi a tracciare il contorno della mascella di Ermal con le labbra, per scendere poi sul collo e depositarvi dei caldi baci. Intrappolato un lembo di collo fra le labbra, iniziò a succhiare – quei segni si sarebbero visti ma, al diavolo, Fabrizio voleva che tutti sapessero che Ermal aveva un ragazzo. Che poi, un ragazzo? Poteva veramente lui definirsi il suo ragazzo? Erano amici oramai da qualche mese, ma, dopotutto, erano usciti a malapena due volte come “coppia”.  
  
<< Aghh >>. Il sospiro di piacere che lasciò le labbra del più piccolo fece completamente perdere a Fabrizio il filo dei propri pensieri.  
  
<< Fabrì >> lo chiamò in un soffio, tirandogli leggermente i capelli per sollevargli la testa e baciarlo nuovamente. Il più piccolo sembrava essere perfettamente a proprio agio con quella situazione e Fabrizio non poté evitare di chiedersi se non fosse la prima volta per lui. Una lieve fitta di dolore lo attraversò al pensiero. Per carità, Ermal aveva 19 anni, era più che probabile che avesse avuto altre cotte in precedenza, altri amanti, Fabrizio lo sapeva e sapeva che era giusto così, ma l’idea che l’altro si fosse innamorato di qualcun altro prima lo metteva di fronte alla paura di perderlo, perché Fabrizio, invece, non si era mai innamorato prima. Mai una volta in 23 anni. Si era quasi rassegnato all’idea che l’amore non facesse per lui: pensava di poter stare bene con qualcuno (o qualcuna), aveva iniziato a pensare di poter provare a costruirci qualcosa, ma non esserne innamorato, non provare quel sentimento intenso, bruciante, che fa sentire le farfalle nello stomaco, le viscere aggrovigliate ogni volta che ti guarda, che ti si avvicina e ti tocca. Pensava questo, e poi aveva conosciuto Ermal. Quel ragazzo aveva buttato giù tutte le sue barriere una per una e lo aveva fatto iniziando a disfare per prime le proprie: un ragazzo che era così diffidente all’inizio, aveva deciso di aprirgli una parte di sé e di raccontargli cose che pochi altri sapevano. Come avrebbe potuto resistere? Come avrebbe potuto non fidarsi a propria volta? Se chiudeva gli occhi, ancora vedeva quelli di Ermal, nelle sere di confessioni fra loro due, pochi minuti rubati alle serate con il resto della truppa. Quegli occhi, quel sorriso avevano popolato la sua immaginazione per mesi.  
Preso dalla dolcezza di quelle immagini, si separò dalle labbra del più piccolo e lo strinse fra le proprie braccia, sentendolo rilassarsi contro di lui e ricambiare l’abbraccio, lasciandosi coccolare.  
  
<< Fabrì >>  
  
<< Sì? >>  
  
<< Fai l’amore con me, voglio che tu sia il mio primo >>.  
  
Fabrizio, staccatosi, lo guardò con lo stupore dipinto sul volto. << il tuo... primo…? >> domandò in un soffio, incapace di trattenersi.  
  
<< Emh, sì, cioè io… >> Ermal sembrava imbarazzato: teneva gli occhi bassi, mentre si attorcigliava le mani. Questo era uno dei pochissimi casi in cui sembrava non riuscire a trovare le parole. << Io sono vergine >> concluse fissandosi le mani. Il più grande comprese di essere stato indelicato con la sua domanda e di averlo messo in imbarazzo facendogli pensare di aver dato per scontato che avesse già avuto altre esperienze e facendolo così probabilmente sentire inadeguato alla situazione.  
  
<< Anch’io >> si affrettò quindi ad aggiungere. Con uno scatto, Ermal riportò la testa dritta, la bocca letteralmente aperta. << Tu?? >> chiese sconvolto.  
<< Ao, ma che faccia fai eh?! Non c’è niente di male, non è mica ‘na gara a chi lo fa prima sa’. Non me sono mai innamorato prima, quindi non sono manco mai andato fino in fondo. Non ne sentivo il bisogno, diciamo>>. Non che non sentisse… stimoli, ovviamente, ma aveva sempre preferito supplire a quelle necessità in altro modo, attaccato alla, lo ammetteva, superromanticissimadanausea idea che la sua prima volta sarebbe dovuta essere con qualcuno che avesse un peso speciale nella sua vita: voleva che fosse un far l’amore con qualcuno di cui si fidava veramente, che poi ci fosse rimasto insieme anni o pochi mesi poco importava, l’importante era quello che voleva provare in quel momento di condivisione.  
  
<< Scusa, è che sembri così… così… sicuro e io non pensavo. Credevo di essere l’unico idiota rimasto vergine alla mia età >> rispose con un sorriso sghembo, poi un lampo di consapevolezza gli attraversò gli occhi. << Aspetta, hai detto “prima”? >>  
  
Fabrizio gli sorrise di rimando. << Vedo che nun sei stato molto accurato nella stesura della tua nota l’altra sera eh! >> lo canzonò, nel volontario proposito di allungare un po’ la suspance e farlo bollire nel suo brodo. << Comunque sì, ho detto “prima”, Ermal. Perché prima di conoscere te non pensavo di potermi innamorare, non davvero. Ora, invece, so di essermi sbagliato >>.  
  
In tutta risposta, il più piccolo si slanciò verso di lui, rifugiandosi tra le sue braccia e affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Poggiandogli una mano sulla schiena, Fabrizio sentì che il petto si alzava e abbassava ad un ritmo strano, troppo veloce: stava piangendo.  
  
<< Hey, hey >> gli disse dolcemente. << Perché piangi? >> chiese asciugandogli dolcemente le lacrime con i pollici.  
  
<< Perché sono stupido… e felice >>  
  
Fabrizio gli sorrise e gli scoccò un baciò sulla guancia. << Pure io scricciolè >>  
<< Oh! >> aggiunse poi, << comunque è la seconda volta che frigni, qui ce stiamo a rammollì signor Meta eh! >> scherzò per alleggerire la serietà della situazione.  
  
<< E’ colpa tua! >> rispose l’altro con finto tono d’accusa. << E poi ‘sta cosa che tu asfalti me da dove è venuta fuori, vecchietto? >>  
  
<< Vecchietto a me? Te possino, ragazzì! >> e, per vendetta, iniziò a fargli il solletico, invertendo le posizioni iniziali e finendo sopra di Ermal. Fabrizio lo guardò con sguardo ammiccante:  
  
<< Allora, scricciolè, dov’è che c’eravamo interrotti? >>  
  
E Ermal, d’altro canto, sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi più maliziosi.  
<< Ad un punto fondamentale, signor Moro, che direi sia decisamente il caso di riprendere! >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh ora pondererò attentamente se continuare questa scena o chiuderla qui e passare al resto del weekend. Appena riuscirò a mettere d'accordo le mie innumerevoli personalità, cercherò di buttare giù qualcosa1


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> << Io te l’avevo detto che avrebbe piovuto! >> esclamò il più piccolo, scuotendo la testa divertito.

Fabrizio chiuse la porta di casa alle proprie spalle, bagnato dalla testa ai piedi. Si voltò a guardare Ermal, di fianco a lui, che non era certo in condizioni migliori: i ricci, intrisi d’acqua, gli si erano appiccicati alla fronte, mentre i vestiti fradici aderivano al corpo, disegnando minuziosamente le forme del più piccolo. Nel preciso istante in cui i loro occhi si incontrarono, entrambi scoppiarono a ridere. Avevano passato una bellissima giornata nel parco, straordinariamente graziati dal tempo che aveva retto, ma quella sera uscire senza ombrello era stato decisamente un azzardo.  
  
<< Io te l’avevo detto che avrebbe piovuto! >> esclamò il più piccolo, scuotendo la testa divertito.  
  
<< Beh, la corsa sotto la pioggia ha i suoi aspetti positivi però… >>. Ermal alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo.  
  
<< Beh, la doccia per scarldarsi! >> esclamò Fabrizio, avvolgendo il più piccolo in un mezzo abbraccio, mentre iniziava a guardarlo allusivo.  
  
<< Cosa me ne frega della doccia a m- >>. Ermal non riuscì a finire la frase: un mano del romano stava infatti lentamente scendendo lungo la sua schiena, verso i glutei, mentre continuava a guardarlo allusivo. << Ahhhh, certo la doccia! >>  
  
Varie immagini della sera precedente attraversarono la mente del più giovane. Tutti i baci, le carezze, i sospiri. L’idea di riprovare quelle sensazioni gli faceva girare la testa, ma ad Ermal la proposta piaceva, e pure parecchio, sperava solo che non si ammazzassero, scivolando miseramente nella doccia.  
  
<< Vieni va’, piccolé, che me pari un pulcino bagnato! >>  
  
<< In effetti ho un po’ freddo… >> replicò Ermal stringendosi nelle spalle, in un tono che voleva essere il più fintamente ingenuo possibile.  
  
Fabrizio gli prese gentilmente la mano e se lo tirò dietro, diretto verso il bagno, con un sorriso beato stampato sulla faccia.

***  
  
Quando il più grande lo abbracciò da dietro, Ermal si dovette mordere un labbro per impedire al sorriso, il ventesimo in due minuti, di attraversagli il volto. Posò le mani su quelle di Fabrizio, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di calore che il corpo di lui stretto al proprio gli trasmetteva e beandosi di quel contatto.  
  
Mentre l’acqua calda iniziava a scorrere su di lui, lunghi sospiri, dovuti alle attenzioni dell’altro nei suoi confronti, già sfuggivano dalle sue labbra. Con le mani di Fabrizio fra le sue gambe, Ermal perse completamente la cognizione del tempo: i minuti sembravano allungarsi e deformarsi all’infinito, diventando ore. La sua mente, libera da ogni altra cosa, riusciva solo a provare piacere. Ogni singola fibra del suo corpo era tesa a comunicargli le sensazioni provenienti da quel contatto: la pelle calda di Fabrizio contro la schiena, il suo respiro contro un orecchio, le sue mani intente a toccarlo.  
Quando venne, con un suono strozzato a lasciargli le labbra, il più grande ebbe fortunatamente l’accortezza di cingergli la vita con un braccio per sorreggerlo, mentre, con le ultime carezze, lo accompagnava nell’orgasmo.  
  
Girandosi verso Fabrizio per baciarlo, il più piccolo rimase incantato a guardare le goccioline di acqua lasciare le sue ciglia per scorrere via, verso il suo sorriso luminoso, mentre i capelli bagnati gli incorniciavano meravigliosamente il volto.  
In quel momento pensò, non senza sentirsi un idiota, alla “Pioggia del Pineto”: non aveva mai avuto presente in modo nitido l’immagine del volto di Ermione bagnata dall’acqua, né si era mai capacitato di come un bel viso rigato dalla pioggia potesse avergli ispirato una poesia del genere, ma ora iniziava a capire. Fabrizio, sorridente davanti a lui, non doveva apparire molto diverso in quel momento da come era apparsa a D’annunzio la sua musa, quel giorno. Certo, il panorama in cui erano immersi il poeta e la sua amante era un po’ più suggestivo forse, e il rumore del getto della doccia contro i flaconi di bagnoschiuma non era esattamente la musica della pioggia che si infrangeva sulle foglie degli alberi, ma Ermal pensò che, dopotutto, non poteva certo lamentarsi.  
  
<< Sei appena riuscito a farmi rivalutare D’annunzio >> decretò.  
  
<< Non ti piaceva? >>  
  
<< Alcune poesie sì, lui come persona, invece, no, quindi non ho mai apprezzato neanche a pieno le sue poesie. Ma… temo di essere appena riuscito ad avere una visione chiara del “La Pioggia nel Pineto”. Hai presente? >>  
  
<< Sì, mio piccolo poeta >> rispose Fabrizio con un sorriso canzonatorio, mentre si sporgeva verso di lui.  
  
<< Cretino >> fece giusto in tempo a dire, prima di perdersi nelle labbra dell’altro.


End file.
